


Too Much Of A Good Thing

by klepto_maniac0



Series: Heroes All [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, aphrodesiac, embarrassing sex injuries, sorcery-enhanced sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klepto_maniac0/pseuds/klepto_maniac0
Summary: When Quistis gets a questionable present, she and Seifer suffer the effects all night and the next morning.





	1. I wrote this chapter so I could write the other one

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS have some porn

_“There must be something in the water!”_ thought Quistis with great annoyance as she turned down what was the tenth hopeful dreamer in the past hour. She was not unused to being asked out; indeed, she’d dealt with something of a surplus of attention ever since she was thirteen years old and was used to turning down all sorts of people. It was practically a reflex to decline a date by now when Quistis saw someone approaching with sweaty palms, a nervous flash to their eyes, and an awkward stutter in their occasional semi-hysterical giggles. To Quistis, one of the best things about helping to save the world was that her success had actually catapulted her into the realm of ‘out of everyone’s league’, which had meant several blissful months of not breaking anybody’s hearts. So what was it about today?

 

/\

 

“Hey, Quisty! I bought you a present!”

 

“A necklace? Selphie, it’s very pretty, but I don’t really wear jewelry.”

 

“Why not? We’re not going on a mission right now and it’s nice to have nice things! Plus, it makes your eyes look extra blue.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“And look, it’s a locket! You can put a micro-camera in there. Or maybe a ball of perfume or something. The possibilities are infinite!”

 

“Oh. I guess that’s true…”

 

/\

 

Quistis looked suspiciously at the necklace she had been wearing _just_ for this day. It was a very pretty necklace with a slim silver chain and a silver flower design over a multicolored plate over turquoise and amethyst. It was without a doubt the prettiest thing Quistis owned, but she had it on more because it made Selphie so happy to see her wearing it. Now she wondered if there was a nefarious reason behind that, but as Quistis hurried back to the safety of her dorm room and inspected the necklace, she couldn’t see anything about it that might explain why everyone was converging on her today. She sped-walked by no less than three people who belatedly tried to get her attention on the way to the dorms, one of whom actually started jogging after her calling, “Wait! Wait! I need to tell you something important! I’ve been in love with you since—“

 

 _“Oh dear god,_ no,” thought Quistis with dread. Fortunately during her flight, she ran into Fujin coming out of her room. The silver-haired woman looked at her harried expression somewhat strangely, but when she saw the pursuing infatuee, thinned her lips and stepped between Quistis and the starry-eyed guy without hesitation. So Quistis kept walking very fast, not quite running, and a few seconds later heard a yelp as Fujin’s toe connected with the guy’s shin. Quistis nearly snorted at the noise as she rounded the corner, making the home stretch to her own room…

 

And then running almost smack into Seifer, who was coming down the hall.

 

“Sorry,” said Quistis, sidestepping around him and still heading for her room. Seifer first grunted in acknowledgement but then she heard the heavy snap of his coat and jumped when his hand landed on her shoulder.

 

“Hold on. There’s something different about you.”

 

 _“It_ must _be in the water,”_ Quistis thought, nevertheless turning to face Seifer and swat his hand off her shoulder.

 

“I’m stressed and annoyed, Seifer.”

 

“Nah, that’s how you usually are with me.” He looked her up and down with a gleam in his eye that Quistis knew quite well, and despite the situation, gave her just a little internal shiver. “Something else. Something different. You wearing perfume?”

 

“No.”

 

“New haircut?”

 

“No.”

 

He hummed and tilted his head. “New… Shampoo?”

 

“No,” said Quistis, now amused despite herself. Brushing her hair over her ear, she said, “Why? Do I suddenly seem more alluring or something?”

 

“Don’t be stupid,” he said, sounding so much like his usual self that Quistis had to laugh. But the laughter cut off in a soft gasp when Seifer pulled her close, so fast and hard that it actually popped the breath out of her. His eyes were intense and gleaming, like they were alone behind a locked door with no one to see how much he wanted her. The fact that he was looking at her like that in the hall was much more shocking than the sudden full-body contact, though feeling so much of him at once sent a wave of heat crashing through Quistis’s veins. She stared up at him, stunned for reasons she felt rather than could describe.

 

“You’re always irresistible,” Seifer said huskily and then kissed her like he hadn’t seen her for weeks. Quistis reeled. Seifer was always a good kisser, but something about the utter demand for her attention added a new dimension to his already impressive skills. Their trysts were usually playful bordering on aggressive, but this was more in the vein of ‘ripping your clothes off like a romance novel and then going at it like a porno”. It was thrilling and a little unsettling, and the latter feeling grew as Seifer moaned into her mouth and pushed her against the wall to grind his hips against hers. He was already hard. _Really_ hard. What the hell?

 

Quistis had to twist her head away, both to breathe and to speak. “Seifer, stop.”

 

“Why?” He started kissing and biting her neck, which made her knees go weak as the thrill surged once more.

 

“We’re in the hall!”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Someone could see us!”

 

“So what?”

 

Alright, something was definitely wrong. Even without so many people acting so strange today, Seifer’s mindless behavior was so far from his norm that Quistis became concerned. She put her hands on his chest and pushed slowly but firmly until he leaned back to look at her. His pupils were dilated and there was a heated flush across his cheeks.

 

“Are you on drugs?” Quistis asked bluntly.

 

“What? No.” The towering offensiveness of the question snapped Seifer back to normal, at least for a second. But the focus faded almost before her eyes and then he was kissing her again, tugging at her clothes and slipping his hands down the back of her pants to paw greedily at her behind. Quistis wanted to bite him, but she was drowning in the feel of him of him taking possession of her pleasure in such a bold way. Occasionally she’d found herself wanting to know exactly how he felt and sometimes she dreamed about something like this, but the reality didn’t quite match up for some reason. Maybe it was because she’d been annoyed. Maybe it was too fast.

 

Maybe she just needed to relax and see what happened…

 

“HANDS OFF, ALMASY!”

 

Seifer broke off kissing and managed to turn and look at his right a split-second before a human missile in formal SeeD black impacted his side, tackling him to the floor and away from Quistis. Xu hit him hard enough that they both skidded down the hall, and a rapid patter of footsteps made Quistis look up and realize Xu had brought reinforcements. But not the ones was she was expecting.

 

“Oh thank the gods you’re okay!” Selphie gasped, falling over and gasping with her hands on her knees. Next to her, Rinoa leaned against the wall, gulping great lungfuls of air. Meanwhile, Xu and Seifer were grappling and swearing at each other, but when Quistis glanced over and saw no blood, she looked back at her friends. Suspiciously.

 

“This has something to do with the necklace, doesn’t it?” She asked as she readjusted her clothing.

 

“Yyyeeahhh…”

 

“I knew it,” said Quistis grimly, reaching up to unclasp the necklace. “What does this do, exactly? Make me seem like I’m easy or something?”

 

“No!” Rinoa yelped, but then winced and clutched her side. “Just… Approachable…”

 

“Approachable?”

 

“You kind of have this reputation for being, uhhh…” Selphie withered a bit under Quistis’s cold look. “We just wanted people to realize you were nice!”

 

“Except I kinda tweaked it a little, so…” Rinoa turned bright red as Quistis leveled her glare at her. “I didn’t know it was going to make people go crazy, I promise.”

 

“Wait, _that’s_ why I—” Seifer half-roared, but then broke into a full yell of pain as Xu managed to twist his arms behind his back.

 

“Stay down, Almasy! At least until we’re sure you’re safe.”

 

“Don’t you mean ‘ _it’s_ safe’?!”

 

“Same difference.”

 

“You little—“

 

Quistis nearly took off the necklace to throw it at her duplicitous friends, but then had another thought. Several other thoughts, actually, and though she did unclasp the necklace, looked at Selphie and Rinoa speculatively.

 

“Is the whole necklace tweaked? Or just a certain part of it?”

 

“Just the pendant,” said Rinoa, pointing at the pretty silver flower with its turquoise and amethyst background. “I figured that chains can break, but it’s a lot harder to break that.”

 

“So as long I’m not touching the pendant, the effect won’t work?”

 

“Yeah,” said Selphie, nodding. “If you hold it by the chain like that, it won’t do anything.”

 

Quistis looked over her shoulder at Seifer and Xu. Despite being a foot shorter and at least thirty pounds lighter, Xu was sitting on Seifer’s back with his arms bent back into the sort of hold where she could break his shoulders with the right leverage, and she looked perfectly comfortable and ready to do it. But when Quistis gave her a look, Xu sighed and got off Seifer without argument.

 

“How do you feel now?” Quistis asked as Seifer pulled himself to his feet with a snarl. He glared at her.

 

“Pissed.”

 

Quistis grasped the pendant with her free hand. “And now?”

 

“Still pissed,” said Seifer, but that particular gleam came back almost immediately into his eyes. Quistis let go of the pendant and Seifer shook his head hard, now looking disturbed. “Shit. That thing is _strong._ Do it again.”

 

“Why?” Xu asked sourly. “You need an excuse for something?”

 

“Fuck you, I need to see if I can fight it off now that I know what it is,” said Seifer, gesturing at Quistis. She grasped the pendant again and Seifer licked his lips, holding himself still as he stared intensely at her clasped hand. After a fraught second, he sighed. “Yeah. I’m fine now. It’s not nearly as strong if I know it’s coming.”

 

“Then I think I’ll keep this in a safe place,” said Quistis to Rinoa and Selphie, who blinked in united surprise. “It could be useful as a distraction in certain situations. But don’t _ever_ do something like this ever again, you got it?”

 

“Yeah, what if we hadn’t gotten here in time?” Xu said pointedly to the younger women, who both had the grace to look embarrassed. Pointing at Seifer, she said, “What if he hadn’t figured out how to turn down the effect? I _told_ you two that power’s not a toy, but you still had to go messing with things you don’t understand!”

 

“But how am I going to understand if I don’t…” The rest of Rinoa’s voice trailed off in a guilty mutter. Quistis softened, just a little.

 

“Just tell me next time, okay? We’re friends. I don’t mind helping you.”

 

“It was supposed to be a joke,” said Selphie, looking down at the floor. “We’re really sorry, Quisty.”

 

“You should apologize to Seifer too,” said Quistis, putting her hands on her hips. “He was practically drugged because of this device.”

 

“And yet, nobody else who was around you tried to freaking assault you,” said Xu, looking at Seifer with hard eyes. “You know, I’ve got half a mind to—“

 

“It’s fine,” said Quistis firmly, making Xu clamp her lips shut. “We brushed shoulders in the hall and the effect must have amplified when we touched. I don’t blame him.”

 

“Good for you,” said Xu, never taking her eyes off Seifer.

 

“Didn’t you get hit with a Berserk Bomb in the Battle of the Gardens and try to chop up a bunch of underclassmen?” Seifer asked Xu waspishly, which made her turn bright red. “Berserk only makes you attack things you already think of as enemies, yet we don’t stop you from being around kids. _Because we know that’s not you._ ”

 

“That was different,” Xu snapped, but everyone could hear her ire wilting well before the end of the sentence. She huffed hard and folded her arms. “Fine. But if I hear one whisper of anything even remotely creepy, I’ll know exactly who’s to blame.”

 

Seifer rolled his eyes so hard they nearly disappeared, but visibly bit back a response by straightening his coat instead. 

 

“I’m going to my room now and I’m staying there all day,” said Quistis to no one in particular, taking her keycard out of her pocket and heading toward her door. It was fortunately not far. “And Rinoa, Selphie…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“If I hear anything about the two of you experimenting without letting people know exactly what’s going on, I’m not going to stay quiet about what just happened. You’re both my good friends, but we can’t endanger everyone, okay?”

 

“We’ve got it,” said Rinoa firmly, Selphie a beat behind. “And again, we are so, so sorry. It’s never going to happen again.”

 

“Good,” said Quistis, keeping the reminder of exactly SeeD was supposed to do to evil sorceresses behind her lips. Nobody needed to say these things for Rinoa to understand them, but apparently she needed to understand some other things first.

 

Later, Quistis was reading in her room when she heard a hard and familiar knock on the door. When she pressed the unlock button by her bedside, Seifer came in with two sandwiches and bottles of water from the cafeteria. He took a long hard look at her before setting the food down on her desk.

 

“You’re not wearing it, are you?”

 

“No, I put it away.” She cocked her head. “Are you alright?”

 

“I should be asking you that,” said Seifer as he sat down and started to unwrap one of the sandwiches. He didn’t meet her eyes as he said, “I know I came on strong, but I wouldn’t have done it if it had been anyone else. I’m not like that.”

 

“I know, Seifer.”

 

“It’s just…”

 

“What?”

 

He sighed hard. “Do you remember when Ultimecia tried to put the whammy on me in Timber?”

 

“Yes,” said Quistis, remembering how time seemed to have frozen when Ultimecia-in-Edea had first spotted Seifer. They had been in the middle of rescuing Zell, Selphie, and Squall from a public execution when her limbs had suddenly turned to cement and the breath in her lungs to cotton. Only Seifer had been able to move and he’d staggered towards Ultimecia-in-Edea like a drunk. Somehow he hadn’t made it to her side. Quistis still wasn’t sure why, but he’d proven his loyalty and mental fortitude many times over since then so she wasn’t particularly concerned.

 

“Getting hit back then and getting hit now… Well, it wasn’t that different.” Seifer looked down at his sandwich, idly crumbling part of the crust. “It feels… Right. And natural. And so perfect that you don’t even think to question it. If you don’t know it’s coming, then…”

 

 _“I’ll_ know it’s happening, so I’ll take care to use it in very specific situations,” said Quistis. “So don’t worry about me being taken off-guard.”

 

“Make sure you keep your junctions up,” said Seifer, still looking at his sandwich. “If they’re strong enough, they’ll work against knockout drugs too.”

 

“I know, Seifer. But do you think we need to worry about Rinoa? If she’s using her powers as a joke…”

 

“No,” he said firmly. “Trust me, she’s learned her lesson. She was practically in tears when she and Selphie said sorry to me later, _especially_ when I reminded her about Ultimecia.”

 

“That would certainly do it…”

 

“Which is why I did it. Tch, sometimes you guys are too soft on her.”

 

“She’s been going through a lot, Seifer.”

 

“ _Everyone’s_ going through a lot, all the time. She’ll figure it out if we let her.” He tossed Quistis the other sandwich and began eating his, still looking grumpy. Quistis unwrapped hers and noticed it was her usual, not her favorite. Once again she felt the odd urge for definition coming over her.

 

“Seifer, the way you were acting before…”

 

He hastily swallowed, nearly choking before turning to face her very seriously. “Won’t happen again.”

 

“I didn’t dislike it,” said Quistis, feeling a blush coming up. “Really. It was fun, but also very public.”

 

“Heh. Yeah.” A smile tugged at his lips. “Can you imagine if we’d run into each other in the Quad? Or the Library?”

 

“I think you would have been able to restrain yourself,” said Quistis, nevertheless shivering delightfully at the idea. She was _definitely_ not an exhibitionist, but the thrill of a near-discovery was something she was shamefully addicted to. She always seemed to cum hardest when there was a deadline of some sort, like approaching footsteps or a few minutes until someone was coming back.

 

“Yeah, probably.” He smirked, a bit more like his usual self now. “I told you, that thing is strong.”

 

“What does it feel like?”

 

Seifer opened his mouth, then grinned. Wordlessly he held his hand out until Quistis realized what he was getting at, and with a little huff of mixed disbelief and amused resignation, she retrieved the necklace from its temporary hiding place under her mattress. It was such a pity it was potentially dangerous because the longer Quistis looked at it, the more she really did like the silver and blue and purple all coming together. Walking across the room, she handed it to Seifer and he took it by the chain, his bare fingers brushing against hers. While she’d been taking the necklace out, he’d taken off his gloves.

 

“We should also test its effective radius,” he said, which made her laugh; Seifer wasn’t stupid by any means, but for some reason whenever he spoke scientifically it made Quistis giggle. “Go sit on your bed. That’s about six feet… We can start with that.”

 

“This room isn’t that large, you know,” said Quistis, going back to sit on her bed and now being conscious she wasn’t wearing anything particularly interesting or salacious; a long gray tunic with long sleeves and no embellishment on top of black footed tights and extra socks, which were extremely comfortable despite their bright pink hue. Self-consciously she tugged one up so it was even with the other as she said, “If we really wanted to test it, we should go outside where we can measure the distance.”

 

“Well then we’d have to do it either at night or someplace really remote,” said Seifer, making Quistis glance up and then stare. He was sitting the same as he’d been before, except he was loosely holding the pendant in his bare palm, and the instant their eyes met there was an intense full-body shudder of heat and loose wetness that would have made her stagger if she’d been standing. Her heart hammered in her chest like she’d been running for a mile, her breath automatically coming shorter. In the past Quistis’d had crushes on various people that had been almost druglike in their euphoric highs, but this was more intense and worse, sustained. Oh god. No wonder Seifer had reacted so strongly in the hall if this was anything close to what he’d been feeling.

 

“Well?” Seifer asked, flexing his fingers so the necklace chain twined around them like a small snake. “How is it?”

 

“I…” It took a surprising amount of effort to resist. Quistis picked up her sandwich and made herself shrug casually, saying, “It’s manageable.”

 

“Really?” Seifer was starting to smile in that slow, semi-predatory way he got when he was thinking about something dirty. Normally it made Quistis pleasantly warm under the collar. Now her imagination immediately sprang into high gear, flooding her brain with memories and fantasies of what she and Seifer did behind locked doors. Or dark enough shadows. Or low-hanging bushes with enough space underneath them. Oh, and then there had been that one time at the beach when they should have been looking for poachers and instead fucked out in the open with the blazing light of the full moon on a cloudless night coming down on them…

 

 _“I can’t help but wonder if this wouldn’t be as powerful without certain memories behind it,”_ mused the part of Quistis’s mind that never stopped thinking and never lost control. _“Probably not. It wouldn’t have anything to draw on. And it’s only supposed to make the wearer ‘approachable’, not ‘instant sex magnet’.”_

 

But even thinking the word ‘sex’ was a mistake; it triggered a flush of muscle memory that would have unnerved her if it hadn't felt so good. So Quistis began eating her sandwich instead of letting her imagination run wild, focusing on maintaining her discipline. She barely tasted it for all the effort needed to stop herself from going across the room and climbing into Seifer’s lap, and Seifer didn’t help matters by watching her intently with clear intrigue in his bright eyes. When she was about halfway through her sandwich, Seifer got up and took off his long coat, nearly making Quistis choke as she saw his well-muscled arms in new sorcery-enhanced light. Seifer caught her look and smirked. Quistis refocused her entire being on eating. She reminded herself that she hadn’t eaten in hours and needed to keep her strength up, especially if she ended up ‘exercising’ later…

 

Meanwhile Seifer finished his sandwich and drank some water, still watching her with a smirk. It was _horrible_ and yet so intoxicatingly intense that Quistis couldn’t help but enjoy it just a little, knowing full well that if she decided to give in, Seifer would definitely not say no. Which of course made her want to hold back. Wouldn’t it be something if _he_ was the one who lost it despite being under no spell at all?

 

That would certainly say _something_ definite about their relationship, though Quistis was a bit too addled at the moment to think about what that might be.

 

“Thirsty?” Seifer asked innocently when she finally finished eating. When she nodded cautiously, Seifer picked up the unopened bottle of water and Quistis held up her hand to catch it, figuring he’d toss it just like he’d tossed the sandwich. Instead Seifer got up and walked toward her, and every step he took made Quistis’s mouth go drier than the Galbadian desert as her pulse seemed to shake her entire body. There was a deep ache growing in her hips, tightening almost like a muscle spasm except with pleasure instead of pain, and unconsciously Quistis shifted on her bed, biting her lip as even that small motion sent a dull rush of warmth throughout her.

 

He held the bottle out to her, his hand right in the middle so Quistis would have to touch him or take the bottle by the cap or bottom. Quistis opted for the bottom and Seifer smirked again.

 

“Why are you like this?” He asked, squatting in front of her as Quistis unscrewed the cap on the water bottle. “I can tell you’re horny. So why are you holding back?”

 

“Because it’s good to exercise control,” said Quistis primly, taking a mannerly sip of her water. And then she sputtered when Seifer grasped the small zipper on the center of his shirt and started pulling it down, the soft ‘ssst’ coming out staccato with the deliberation of his movement. Quistis’s shock, embarrassment, and towering desire grew with each inch of exposed skin and peripherally Quistis was aware of Seifer licking his lips. It was almost too much to bear. She wanted to tackle him to the floor and kiss him, rip his shirt open, and then do the same with his pants and just _ride_ him until the throbbing ache inside her was pounded away to nothing…!

 

Instead Quistis focused on drinking her water. The coolness helped center her even if it didn’t penetrate the fog, and she even managed to keep from flinching when Seifer’s shirt came apart with a quiet click and fell open over his broad chest and sculpted stomach. Even without being in the grip of magically-enhanced attraction, Quistis would have found it difficult to concentrate on anything but Seifer’s chest and abs, half because she knew exactly how all of that felt under her palms and between her thighs, and half because she didn’t see Seifer bare-chested very often. The nature of their trysts meant that they usually didn’t have much time together, which meant very rarely getting naked. Her pulse seemed to drop from her heart to between her legs, making it seem like her very survival depended on desire. Carefully Quistis put the cap back on her water and set the bottle off to the side.

 

“Well?” Seifer asked, his voice soft and inviting. It purred over her ears and down her skin like warm velvet, making Quistis want to shiver out of her clothes.

 

“Well what?”

 

He smiled at her. He was _grinning_ , the prick, and Quistis seized that momentary annoyance to assert more control over herself. But she didn’t have quite enough to keep spiting him, so she leaned forward with the intention of kissing him very, very lightly. What instead happened was that her soft, breathy contact was met with a knowing kiss back and a supple tongue slipping confidently between her lips, nearly making Quistis faint with how _wonderful_ that contact felt. She could feel Seifer smiling even as he leaned against her, making her have to prop herself up with one hand to keep from falling back on the bed. It helped to have a mission. With her other hand, Quistis stroked Seifer’s hair, trailed her fingers down the back of his neck and his shoulder, then ran them down his right arm. Seifer was still holding the pendant in his hand; Quistis slipped her fingers into his palm and then gripped his hand tight, twining their fingers together and firmly pressing the enchanted little pendant into both their hands. Seifer gasped, a husky heat deepening his voice at once. Now Quistis smiled and leaned back, watching as Seifer’s eyes went dilated and dark with desire. As a flush crept across his fair cheeks, Seifer laughed breathlessly.

 

“So that’s what you were waiting for, huh?”

 

“I told you, I liked how you were in the hall.”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t _dis_ like it.”

 

“Same thing, isn’t it?” Quistis murmured, her eyes fluttering closed. “Besides…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I needed to eat my sandwich,” she whispered seductively, which made Seifer burst out laughing. The sound of his laughter was still a surprise every time; she was used to his chuckles, his snorts of derision, even a soft laugh that could herald either humor or violence. But a full, loud laugh that made him throw his head back and his entire face light up, that was still rare. And a surge of such intense affection, distinct and yet heavily intertwined with her lust, made Quistis throw herself at Seifer and start kissing him like they’d never see each other again. Taken off-guard and still balancing mostly on his toes, Seifer hit the ground with a grunt, tightening up just enough to keep from banging his head on the floor. Heat radiated from his bare chest, making Quistis curl against him as it matched and amplified her own, leaving her lightheaded with wanting. Even when Seifer wrapped his free arm around her waist and rolled her onto her back, Quistis still held him as close as possible, blissfully drowning in his weight pressing her own, the silken steel of his muscles moving against her own. The pendant bit into her palm as Seifer leaned back just enough to fumble with her clothes, awkward for using his left hand. Quistis raked her nails down his stomach, enjoying his sharp hiss, and kept going lower.

 

“Hurry up,” she purred. Normally she would have undid his belt, but that seemed like too much bother in her fevered state so instead she slid her hand down the front of his pants, brushing over taut skin and through tight curls of soft hair until she found what she was feeling for. Seifer shuddered, nearly collapsing on top of her as she felt down the length of him and then maneuvered his cock to a better stroking position.

 

“This is not helping,” he hissed, nevertheless rocking into her touch.

 

“I’m trying to give you an incentive—“

 

Seifer growled and yanked her shirt up, making Quistis jerk as cool air hit her chest and stomach. Since she’d been settling in for a day of doing nothing, she’d taken off her bra and the noise Seifer made when he saw that she didn’t have one on made her wonder if he was going to cum in her hand. Instead he practically fell on her, greedily sucking one of her nipples into his mouth and making her nearly scream with the shock of electric pleasure that went shooting through her chest.

 

Footsteps down the hall grew louder as they came closer, making Quistis bite down hard on her noises while at the same time she started stroking Seifer firmly and briskly, making him shudder and groan into her chest. With a wrench, he pulled his captive hand free and immediately unzipped his pants, easing his ache and the awkward angle Quistis needed to keep messing with him before her wrist got a cramp. Then she felt his hands on her behind and Quistis lifted her hips, the better for him to pull her tights down.

 

Instead, Seifer gripped the thin fabric and ripped it apart. The sound of the seams popping was so loud that Quistis gasped in pure shock instead of arousal.

 

“What the _hell—”_

 

“Always wanted to do that,” he said by way of completely inadequate explanation (she _liked_ these tights!) and belatedly Quistis realized that with the pendant now touching her hand alone, Seifer was surrendering to its full effects. She thought about objecting to that more, maybe throwing the pendant away or at least putting it back against his skin so they were both vulnerable, but then paused. If they hadn’t been interrupted earlier, if she _had_ known what the pendant did, she definitely would have enjoyed experiencing Seifer going completely wild…

 

So Quistis mentally made a note to shopping for more tights just before Seifer slid down to the floor and buried his face between her thighs. She nearly yelped even though she knew exactly how things were going to feel; the issue was that she nevertheless always taken by how good it still was even though she constantly daydreamed about the way Seifer’s tongue moved against her most sensitive parts. He was so intense today, forceful without any hint of the usual sly teasing or competitive playfulness that usually marked their encounters. Quistis could only gasp and stare up at the ceiling, so stunned by his utter demand for her that it felt like she couldn’t even blink or savor the attention without a new wave hitting her. Without needing to say anything, Quistis knew Seifer was demanding that she cum for him and he was not going to let up until she did. But just enough of her was still keyed up from the earlier magic that she knew she wasn’t going to orgasm this particular way, not right now. She needed fullness and pressure and—

 

“Get up here and _fuck me!”_

 

Seifer growled and sat up, giving Quistis a moment to catch her breath. For some reason, he looked angry; Quistis couldn’t imagine why until she realized he was simply looking at her very hard, like she was a target he was planning to take out. Oh dear. Maybe letting him go under the pendant’s influence for so long had been a bad idea. But then he gripped her hips hard and yanked her against him, making Quistis gasp so loud she was sure someone would hear her. And then just as suddenly he was pushing inside her, making her arch and spread her legs wider as he pressed all the way to her core in one deft stroke and then pulled back again, going so deep and so quick that Quistis knew she wouldn’t last long. Maybe she could hold onto the pendant just a little longer, until…

 

“I’ll take this,” he whispered, plucking the pendant out of her slack fingers, and Quistis mewled as crashing waves of amplified pleasure started rushing over her again. It wasn’t that things magically felt better, at least not physically; instead, tears sprang to her eyes as Quistis looked up at Seifer and couldn’t quite believe that someone so handsome, so masterful, so complicated and fascinating, wanted her as badly as he did. Infatuation swelled in her chest as physical pleasure pounded and peaked between her legs, making Quistis nearly sob as she felt her climax starting to build with something that felt far more than physical. It felt like a veil had been ripped off a window, illuminating something she’d only seen the shape of before, and even knowing that it was sorcery whispering that things were better than they were, it was hard for Quistis to think of anything other than how wonderful and perfect this moment was, and how it was only good because it was with Seifer.

 

Seifer chuckled as he wrapped the necklace twice around his wrist, making it lie on the back of his hand as he kneeled over her, his hands on either side of her head. She adored the sight of him above her, filling her senses, dominating her vision and her attention until even her background hum of busy thoughts dimmed to nothing but the now. Quistis grasped his hips, desperately trying to pull him closer even though it was clear he wasn’t planning to go anywhere. Seifer seemed amused by her frantic need; even as he held her down and slowed his rhythm to a maddening leisure, there was a glow of proprietary satisfaction on his face that would have irritated the shit out of Quistis if she hadn’t been sucked under by amplified attraction. She’d always detested the feeling of being on display, but that contempt was nothing in the face of her need now.

 

“More,” she begged, not knowing how to ask for what she hungered for. But Seifer knew like he always did, and he obliged her with a hard thrust once, twice, three times before Quistis’s pleasure broke like a stressed dam and pulled her under, leaving her gasping for air and shaking in the same way. The memory of Seifer smiling down at her would forever be etched into her mind, making her blush for uncountable reasons every time she recalled it.

 

They had nowhere to go and no one to meet, and with the powerful compulsion of the pendant working on both of them in turns, it was dark by the time exhaustion finally claimed them. The pendant ended up inside Quistis’s pillowcase, which was not the most secure place but the only one she felt like moving it into considering how uncoordinated she was all over, and Seifer was just about unconscious. She’d lost track of the times she’d climaxed, but Seifer had definitely cum three times and filled the space in between by using his hands and mouth, so it was no wonder he was so tired that he couldn’t be bothered to move. Quistis pushed him against the wall so there was space for her to sleep and tiredly drew the blanket over them both, despite the fact they were hot and sticky with sweat. Piece by piece, their clothing had ended up on the floor, so when Seifer sleepily pulled her close and pressed a rare affectionate kiss to her forehead, there was nothing between them. Quistis closed her eyes, breathing deeply of his scent and reveling in his warmth. It was the fastest she fell asleep in months.


	2. I wrote the other chapter so I could write this one

Seifer woke up cold, which made him grumpy. Half-asleep, he searched for his blanket and snagged something that wasn’t his familiar Garden reg, and that made him crack his eyes open and growl as bright indirect light assaulted his eyes. Why the fuck was it so bright? As Seifer forcefully blinked and looked around, he realized that it was because the sun was coming in from two windows rather than one, and that was because he was in Quistis’s corner room rather than his own. He pulled the blanket up to look at it and felt resistance; Quistis was curled into and on top of it, the coverlet half-covering her arm and twining around her bare leg in a flower-printed parody of a sensual boa. On the other hand, she was all the way naked and that made up for any ridiculous pattern on the blanket’s part. Seifer looked her over slowly and silently, taking the rare opportunity to admire what he usually knew by touch. He _definitely_ needed more mornings with Quistis naked in bed.

 

But he was still cold too, so he reached over her to grasp the second blanket, which was twisted up at her back like a body pillow. As he reached over her waist, a bolt of pain shot through his low back and right buttcheek, making Seifer yelp in strangled agony. Quistis’s eyes immediately flew open.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice clear and strong like she’d been awake for hours.

 

“Fucking…” Seifer hissed, quest for blanket forgotten as he immediately dug his fingers into the source of the pain. It helped a little, like pissing on a house fire helped a little. _Fuck._ “Spasm. Something. Shit!”

 

Quistis started laughing a little but reached over and started probing his back with her fingertips, using a fairly decent amount of pressure and a certain knowledge that took her straight to where he was hurting. Seifer hissed as she rubbed the spot, which alternated pulses of relief and skyrocketing agony depending on which was she was rubbing.

 

“You _were_ working your back pretty hard last night,” she teased.

 

“Yeah, whose fault was that?”

 

“Yours. You could have stopped.”

 

“You would have strangled me if I’d said the word.”

 

“Only a little bit,” said Quistis, an impish smile on her lips. Despite his pain, Seifer couldn’t help but smirk back. Last night had been all kinds of fun. In fact, he was not sure there was an undefiled surface left in Quistis’s room. He was still making up his mind about whether to strangle Rinoa or thank her for making a sorcerous pendant that made him unbelievably horny, but right now he was leaning towards ‘thank’. Under normal circumstances, he was sure Quistis would have tapped around around the second hour they’d been going at it, especially considering they usually got together for quickies in the middle of the day under tight circumstances. Whatever. Raijin was out of the Garden and Fujin would have shipped out late last night, which meant nobody was going to come looking for him on his break. So he might as well spend it with the one person who actually made the three-day rest period between missions restful.

 

“How is it feeling now?”

 

“Better, but I still ain’t running any marathons.”

 

Quistis hummed. “Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

 

Seifer winced. “No.”

 

“Are you sure? Dr. Kadowaki surely has something—“

 

“And how am I gonna tell her I sprained my ass _by having too much sex?”_ Dear god, the woman was practically Mom to the entirety of Balamb Garden, Seifer included. Well, maybe more like Auntie since she didn’t take any of his shit like Matron once had, but _still._

 

“You don’t have to tell her the second part,” said Quistis, though her eyes twinkled. “You can make up something, say… I don’t know. Maybe you just bent over wrong without stretching.”

 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Well, your other option is lying in bed all day and whining about it.”

 

Seifer grumbled and sat up. Tried to sit up. He hadn’t quite appreciated how his ass being in the middle of the body meant that it had to move whenever he did, and his first attempt at getting up was cut off by a knifelike stab of pain that shot all the way down his right leg to his heel. Seifer didn’t yelp like a bitch, but came close until he got the idea to roll onto his front and push up on his knees. Meanwhile Quistis didn’t help, which Seifer initially didn’t notice until he got onto his knees, hissing with pain, and glared at her for apparently lying in bed.

 

But that was only until he saw that her face was screwed up with pain too.

 

“Don’t tell me,” he said, torn between dismay and laughter. “You got one too?”

 

“No,” she said, somewhat strangled. Seifer looked her up and down and noticed that Quistis was curled up into a ball, her hands pressing very, very hard over her pussy.

 

“Oh shit. Maybe _you_ need to go to the infirmary.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” she gritted out, breathless with pain. “It’s just… A cramp.”

 

“…In your _vagina?”_

 

“It’s a muscle, isn’t it!?” Quistis snapped back, slightly hysterical. Seifer started laughing and then immediately regretted it as the motion shook his body and sent fresh shockwaves of pain down his back and behind. But it was still too funny so he couldn’t stop laughing, which made it hurt worse, and Seifer ended up short of breath as he tried to keep from cackling and failed with agonizing results, for at least an entire minute. Meanwhile Quistis was taking deep breaths like she was running a marathon or trying to start labor, which just made Seifer laugh harder.

 

“I’m going to leave you here if you keep that up,” Quistis hissed when she got her breath back.

 

“Whatever, it’s your room,” Seifer retorted, still snickering. He was still on his hands and knees but had dropped his head into the sheets to muffle his laughter, and now picking up his head made his overworked back spasm something fierce. “Ahh, _fuck!”_

 

Quistis growled and since she was lying on the outside the bed, rolled out of it. She landed on her feet alright, but as soon as she tried to straighten up immediately gasped and fell over to clutch the bed for support again, her entire face screwing up with pain.

 

“I’m going to kill Rinoa,” she whispered, sinking to her knees.

 

“Aww come on, it was fun before then, right?” Seifer eased himself out of bed, testing each motion to make sure he didn’t set off something worse. By the time he managed to creep off the end of the bed and get onto his feet, he was reasonably sure that he could move just the same as normal—he just really, really didn’t want to. Briefly he considered going back to his room to sleep the pain off, but there was no guarantee that this literally dumb ass pain would be fixed by a couple of hours of rest. So the infirmary it was, somehow. Staggering like one leg was several inches shorter than the other, Seifer limped over to his pants and began sorting them out. Meanwhile Quistis looked at her ripped tights, shook her head in disgust, and made her way over to the closet step by agonizing step to get to the rest of her clothes.

 

They had slept in late enough that everybody was apparently out to lunch, and so were able to stagger out of Quistis’s room and down the hall with their illusion of not being intimate still intact. Good god, the amount of shit they’d get from Irvine or Selphie (or Fujin, of the monosyllables and filthy mind!) if anybody realized they’d fucked each other into injury was too embarrassing to think about, though Seifer resentfully realized they’d probably have to tell Xu. Yesterday he’d nearly jumped Quistis in the hall before finding out something was wrong and she’d probably think that he’d banged Quistis into harm without her consent unless they set her straight. And that was fine, whatever, Xu was Quistis’s best and oldest friend, but what he and Quistis had was _nobody’s fucking business_ except their own. The idea of giving it up to anyone fueled Seifer’s irritation at the whole situation and made him limp down the hall a little faster, but Quistis didn’t seem capable of walking more than a wobbly step or five before she had to catch her breath and sometimes shut her eyes tight. It didn’t feel right to leave her considering he was kinda responsible for her condition, but that didn’t mean Seifer enjoyed going at a snail’s pace either.

 

“If my ass didn’t hurt so bad, I’d carry you, _god.”_

 

“Just leave, then!”

 

“And wonder what happened to you in the entire hour it took for you to get to Kadowaki’s?”

 

“Oh shut up, like you’re going any faster.”

 

“Hey, I can make up the time if I want,” said Seifer, and hopped a few steps. It worked, but was also so staggeringly painful that Seifer nearly fell over with a bellow of agony. While he caught his breath and balance, Quistis managed to drag herself into something other than a slug’s leisure crawl and catch up to him. It had been five minutes. They’d traveled about twenty feet. The dormitory hall was much, much longer than that.

 

“You know what? Fuck the infirmary,” said Seifer as they kept dragging themselves grimly down the hall. “It’s Rinoa’s fault. We’re making her fix it.”

 

“And you think that’s a _good_ idea considering what caused the problem?” Quistis asked scornfully, wincing again. “What if it gets worse?”

 

“It won’t, because she’s healing injuries.”

 

“Magically induced injuries.”

 

Seifer couldn’t resist saying, “You know, usually when people tell me they’re seeing stars—“

 

“Don’t tempt me to hurt you.”

 

“What are you gonna do, walk over here and kick my ass?” Immediately Seifer regretted giving her the idea, because Quistis’s eyes gleamed and she started for him, taking three quick steps that were almost normal before she gasped again and staggered. Automatically he reached out and caught her, grunting when she stumbled into his chest and grabbed into his coat with white-knuckled hands. Maybe he _would_ have to carry her. Seifer opened his mouth to tell her he was hauling her down one way or another, but then paused as he felt a familiar stuttering of breath against his chest. He looked down suspiciously and rather than seeing Quistis white-faced with pain, saw her pink-cheeked with something that looked suspiciously like arousal.

 

“Do _not_ tell me you still have that stupid pendant on you,” Seifer hissed in growing alarm. He hadn’t felt anything like unnaturally enhanced attraction, but the pain was so sharp and overwhelming that being shot probably wouldn’t register at first, let alone popping a boner.

 

“N-no,” Quistis breathed, swallowing hard a second later. “Oh dear.”

 

“What?”

 

“We’d better hurry.”

 

“Why?”

 

Quistis blushed a bright red, shockingly fast but still cute despite the circumstances. “None of your business, let’s go!”

 

“The gods help us if she’s not in,” Seifer quipped as Quistis pushed off him and began walking determinedly down the hall. She still wasn’t walking fast, but her progress was further hindered by the fact that every few steps, she’d stumble and catch the wall for balance, gasp, and then tense up all over again. It was weird enough that Seifer forced himself to power through the increasing pain (it was starting to go up his back on his right side now, which seemed bad) and catch up to Quistis. Her eyelids were fluttering and she looked like she was going to faint.

 

“What’s wrong?” Seifer demanded, uncertainty sharpening his voice into hostile tones.

 

“N-nothing.”

 

“Bullshit! Tell me or I’m picking you up and running you to Rinoa’s!”

 

Quistis glared at him, just like he knew she would; she detested being picked up by anyone, even if it was for something like a carrying drill. Something about her feet not being on the ground made her very uncomfortable.

 

“Fine,” she snapped. “What happens when you over-fatigue a muscle?”

 

“You get cramps. Are they getting worse or something?”

 

“Not exactly.” Red started creeping back into her cheeks, which she tried to hide rather unsuccessfully by straightening her glasses. “The, err… Muscle tone… Is coming back. But not smoothly.”

 

“…So it’s… Burning?” Seifer had no idea why that might be embarrassing, but Quistis was weird sometimes.

 

“No.”

 

“Aching?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well then what’s it doing?”

 

“It’s… Trembling.” And now the blush was in full flower.

 

Seifer stared at her very hard for the few moments it took for the thoughts to fall into place, like a marble dropping its way through pegs. She had cramps in her vagina. Her muscle tone was coming back in her vagina. Ergo, the vagina muscles were trembling, which meant… Well, it would _usually_ mean Quistis had just had an orgasm. Except that was clearly impossible right now, she was in horrible pain and…

 

But he hadn’t mistaken that pink flush on her cheeks earlier, nor her breathing. And it would explain why she was suddenly trying to walk so fast and get help, because being spotted in pain was one thing, but having _that_ kind of face in public, well…

 

“No way,” Seifer nevertheless said, disbelieving. Quistis ducked her head, but nodded defiantly. “You’re bullshitting me.”

 

“I am not,” she said grimly. “Every few steps, it gets just enough tone back to start… You know. And then a cramp happens immediately afterward.”

 

“Holy _shit.”_ Seifer started laughing again, wincing with every peal yet unable to stop himself. It didn’t escape him that his uncontrolled laughter and his agony were running right in parallel with Quistis’s pains.

 

“It’s not funny! Having too many of _those_ is why I’m having trouble now!” And just because she could, Quistis eyed Seifer and then poked him sharply in the epicenter of his pain, which turned out to be the middle of his right buttcheek. Predictably this was when someone came down the hall, in this case being Squall. Coffee in hand, a croissant in the other, he paused as Seifer yelped and grabbed his asscheek, cussing up a storm while Quistis tried to look like she wasn’t having another wince-orgasm.

 

“…” said Squall.

 

“…” said Quistis, who hadn’t realized there was an audience until now.

 

“@#$%^&*!!!” went Seifer, whose legs had finally decided they’d had enough and decided to go out from under him, dropping him ungainly on the floor.

 

“…Problems?” Squall asked, taking a sip of his coffee but not his eyes off them.

 

“We’d like to talk to Rinoa, if she’s in,” said Quistis formally, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

 

Squall’s expression darkened, but not with the usual protective hostility he usually displayed when someone wanted to ‘talk’ to his special someone. Instead, he looked remarkably annoyed. Apparently he had heard about the sorcery foible yesterday and not approved.

 

“She’s sleeping in,” said Squall, coming up to them. “She usually doesn’t get up until about 10 or so. But in this case…”

 

“Oh, she’s getting up,” Seifer raged from the floor; he was dragging himself along like he was under enemy fire, but swatted Squall’s hand away when he leaned down to offer him one. “She’s getting up _now_ and fixing what she did!”

 

“Just to warn you, she’s… Grumpy. When she wakes up unexpectedly.”

 

“So are we,” said Quistis grimly, but did not miss how when they got to Squall’s door, that he merely opened it for them and then stepped aside. And kept drinking his coffee.

 

Since Rinoa was still officially a traitor to Galbadia, a rebel in Timber, and felt safest around Squall, she had moved into his room. As a result, Squall’s room had become more personalized over the past couple of months, but nearly all the personalization belonged to Rinoa in the form of pink _everything_ appearing everywhere. Even the blankets were the lightest possible shade of recognizable pink, though so fluffy that Squall probably ignored their color in favor of their obvious comfort. Rinoa was currently curled into this fabulously fluffy blanket with Angelo sleeping in the crook behind her knees. The sheepdog lifted her head as soon as Seifer and Quistis entered, her ears lifting as she sniffed the air and apparent ire floating off the both of them. But recognizing them as familiar, she settled into an alert but unconcerned pose when Quistis made a calming gesture at her. Meanwhile Seifer dragged himself up off the floor, clawing his way up the wall with escalating levels of pain. His eye fell on Squall’s desk and the glass of water sitting next to a half-eaten cookie (again, Rinoa’s).

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Quistis said sternly as he reached for the water.

 

“Fucking watch me.”

 

“She can throw fireballs, Seifer.”

 

“Yeah? So can I,” he said, snatching up the water and throwing it all over Rinoa’s face before Quistis could stop him.

 

Rinoa came awake with a shriek and a great explosion of blankets that immediately made Angelo flee into the safety of the hall. Flailing her way upright, she furiously scrubbed her face and kicked her way out of the bed, screaming, “I’m going to KILL whoever just—“

 

“Get in line!” Seifer shouted back, making Rinoa jump and then scrub her eyes harder to actually come back into wakefulness. Meanwhile, Quistis had covered her own. Apparently Rinoa liked to sleep in just her underwear. Her very small, very impractical underwear. Instinct guided Quistis’s other hand to Seifer’s face, covering his eyes as well.

 

“SEIFER!” Rinoa shrilled. There was a sudden flapping of fabric as she screeched, “Get out of my room!”

 

“Not until you fix my ass!”

 

“… _What?!_ ”

 

“Your magical doohickey made me wank myself into a coma last night!” Seifer spat, which made Quistis burst out laughing. It wasn’t exactly far from the truth, but the fact that he’d go for something so embarrassing drove home how in pain he was.

 

“I’m here for support,” said Quistis, who couldn’t figure out how to explain her particular problems without giving away too much. “Literally. He dragged himself the last few few feet here, and before then he could barely walk.”

 

“I don’t know, Seifer…” Rinoa started to laugh. “It sounds more like a self-control problem than _my_ problem.”

 

“Fuck you—“

 

“You could go see Dr. Kadowaki,” said Squall from the hallway.

 

“Hell no! She’s on that acupuncture kick, she’s gonna stick one of those hand-length needles in my ass.”

 

“Probably more than one.”

 

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?!”

 

"Supposedly."

 

“Please heal him,” said Quistis to Rinoa, sighing in aggravation. “For me. If I have to hear him complain any longer, I may kill him.”

 

“Okay, for you,” said Rinoa good-naturedly, and there was a rush of the indefinable pressure of sorcery being worked in the general vicinity. Seifer let out a breath that made his entire body straighten up, his face moving away from Quistis’s hand. She kept pace, just in case Rinoa hadn’t put clothes on.

 

“Now fix Quistis’s cramps,” said Seifer, which made Quistis sputter. “For everyone’s sakes. She’s a real bitch when she’s on the—OW!”

 

“Unfortunately, sorcery doesn’t work on those,” said Rinoa regretfully as Quistis kicked Seifer none-too-gently in the leg. “Or I’d be using it _all_ the time. But I can make it so you don’t feel them until they go away, and that’s sort of the same thing.”

 

“Essentially, yes,” said Quistis gratefully. Once again Quistis felt painless pressure. And then an amazing total lack of sensation from her nether regions. Experimentally Quistis lifted her leg and sighed in relief when she could still move like normal; she’d feared something like an epidural or a powerful paralytic.

 

“Thank you so much,” said Quistis, now backing up out of the room. “We’ll get out now. Sorry about bursting in.”

 

“Make sure you’re hydrated, Seifer,” Rinoa called merrily. He made a growling noise and probably a rude gesture, but let Quistis back him out of the room. Once outside in the hall, however, he pushed her hand down and looked at Squall sidelong.

 

“Did you know she was in her underwear?”

 

Squall looked at him strangely. “Rin sleeps in a shirt.”

 

“Well, she obviously got rid of it sometime last night.”

 

Squall opened his mouth, paused, and then began turning red. “Yes,” he said stiffly. “She must have.”

 

Seifer started laughing, but Quistis pinched him hard on the arm and cut off the peals before they could rock down the hall. Seifer swore and glared at her, seriously looking like he was thinking about doing the same. Instead he straightened his coat with a snap and stomped off down the hall, presumably back to his room for fresh clothes. Quistis rolled her eyes, gave Squall just a little bit of a smirk, and left too. Food was definitely in order, as well as a hot shower, and then getting ready for the next mission. She’d lost several hours yesterday no matter how pleasurable the method and all too soon, it would be time to go back out again.

 

And maybe by then, ‘things’ would have fully recovered. And she and Seifer could experiment with that pendant again, but under much more controlled circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Klepto, those injuries are completely unrealistic. Nobody could ever have those kinds of pains because of sex."
> 
> JOKE'S ON YOU, BUDDY, THIS WAS TAKEN FROM REAL LIFE
> 
> BOTH ASPECTS
> 
> now you know something
> 
> (not depicted: the loss of bladder control. you're welcome. unless you're into that, in which case, i'm sort of sorry but that's not my kink so there)


End file.
